Inruder
by LilacVolture
Summary: The base of the Decepticons have problems with lighting and appliances. Starscream is sent to the engine room. What was a simple check of the reactor becomes a disturbing night. Translated from Spanish.


**Proyect "Screech" has been aborted. About this story, there is no plans of turning it into a comic.**

**This document has been translated from Spanish. If you see gramatical errors, do not hesitate to tell me.**

* * *

**INTRUDER**

One night, at the submarine Decepticon base, there was a problem with the energy supply of the ship. The lights went out and lit by irregular periods of time, the radars were not working properly and computers end up burning by abrupt changes in voltage.

Megatron decided to send Starscream to the engine room to investigate the source of the problem. Once there, Starscream realized that the whole room was dark and he could see with difficulty, yet started looking for the reactor, a little darkness would not frighten the second in command of the Decepticons. As he advanced, sometimes he stumbled due to poor visibility but when he moved, simultaneously strange noises were heard in the walls. Starscream did not pay much attention to this because he thought they were just some wiring doing dead short. He finally arrived at the reactor chamber with a horrible sensation of wetness. Immediately upon arrival, there was light, blinding him somewhat by the fact that he spent a long time in darkness, but as soon he reacted, he realized what was the problem with the ship.

The room was flooded, and there was a creature on all fours that clung to the reactor -which was pretty mistreated-, and it seemed that the creature had nibbled it as if he was eating it, after all, it had elongated red fangs. It stared at the Seeker with those white eyes that lacked eyelids which emanated a blackish liquid. Its skin looked like originally dry, like the bark of a rotten tree, but the water had made it gain moisture.

Starscream did not hesitate to shoot at the whitish monstrosity, at the immediate contact of the lasers from his gun with the skin, it caused minor burns to the creature; this, in self-defense threw itself against the Decepticon and proceeded to rip off the arm of one pull, placed it in its snout and headed for the exit of the machine room at high speed on all fours; ended in the command room, in view of all present who were the other Seekers and Megatron. They noticed what he had in his mouth and immediately deduced that it was a highly dangerous intruder so they opened fire. The monster dodged the attacks with a lot of speed, it climbed to the walls and ceiling with its sharp claws, of the same color of their demonic fangs, these latter still holding his arm.

The Leader of the Decepticons was the one who managed to hit it, giving it with the powerful ray of his Fusion Cannon to the back of the abomination, causing a third-degree burn, charring the skin and leaving the exposed vertebrae. This fell to the ground uttering a disturbing cry of pain while it released the arm of Starscream. The scream that issued the creature was so powerful that it caused cracks in the windows and blew one of the opticals of Thundercracker.

At that moment Decepticons arrived, who came from other damaged sectors of the ship and were horrified to see the repulsive specimen lying on the ground, causing a great roar. Those who were at that moment drew their weapons and repeatedly attacked the organic abomination, despite their writhing movements and cries of agony, until the rays of its weapons carbonized its entire body while it stopped squirming and make any sound.

The remains of the monster were completely destroyed until not leaving a trace and the ship returned to normal in less than a month.

Three days later became known in all the media, news of the arrest of the Director General and other staff of a company dedicated to creating drugs in Germany. According to the information given by the authorities, they were found a secret laboratory where they ran experiments on humans; from fetuses to adult bodies. It was found a diary describing in detail all the experiments carried out. Due to the popularity of the note, it began to create all sorts of rumors, including one that said that the latest diary entries of the Doctor in Chief described a alleged experiment in an alien, which they discovered on a trip to some underground ruins in the jungle of the Amazon, reporting that it had escaped the past two months while the specimen was being transferred in a ship bound for The United States.

* * *

You are free to write a comment.


End file.
